Twice as Twinned
by Overlapping Skies
Summary: Her life is changing more than she wants it. Yes, she's finally with Sting, but something is wrong with him. Does it have something to do with not being able to defeat the dragon they fought? Or is it something else entirely? Whatever it is, she's sure she's not going to like it. Rated T just to be safe, fluff and kisses, some slight hints of things that makes me queezy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story about Yusa a OC in Fairy Tail, who is confused. During the Games, she started getting feelings for the boy who sort of adopted her- Sting Eucliffe. The only problem is Gray. She's been with him forever, and she couldn't stand being without him. What happens after Fairy Tail wins and Sting and Yusa kiss?**

* * *

BEFORE:

They had the day off before the last day, and she was grateful. She waited at the park, in a uniformed top, a black skirt, and her light blonde hair tied up on the left side, like Lucy did except it was longer. "Hey." She jumped, and turned around. Of course, it was Sting Eucliffe, the mage she fell in love with. Her heart skip a beat, then she looked at his purple pupils directly and then looked away. She was nervous.

"H-hi." She was shaking, and he could see it. "There's no reason for you to be like that. Lighten up."

"B-but, Sting-chan..."

He grinned and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. They shopped in Crocus, and then they stopped by a Jewelry store for a second. "Wait here," He told her, "I'll be back." When he came back, he told her to close her eyes. She felt his hands around her neck. She gulped. When he told her to open them, she saw a necklace with a heart locket on it. He opened it, and inside was a ring.

She glanced at him, blushing slightly. "Th-thanks." They went to more stores, but came across the last person she wanted to meet.

* * *

His lips were warm, and she felt them forced more. When they broke apart, she blushed, realizing that it was extremely embarrassing. Of course, soon enough, it was time to fight the dragons.

"Stay with me." Sting said. "I don't want you hurt..." Eventually he had the dumbest idea ever to go to Rogue. She spirit transported herself. Rogue gave her a questioning look. "Sting's coming."

When Sting came, he was laughing. She rolled her eyes, and then used her wing attack on the dragon. She looked at Sting. "I should use my Dragon Force..." He pushed her down and whispered in her ear, "You'll die, you know that, right?" She nodded. "I can use my medium form, or if you prefer my weakest..." And she transformed into her medium Dragon Force, barely able to contain the power. Her aspect had changed: her hair was all flowing down, she had wings on her back, white devil horns, and a sharp Frisbee that could cut through anything. She tried to use her powers, but had to get out of Dragon Force. It was too much power, too much for her to harbor. Then, came the attack. The dragon slashed at her, and Sting jumped on her, getting the attack instead of her.

"Why did you... sacrifice yourself..." She murmured. And then everything went black.

* * *

The image scared her, but Sting knew what to do. He leaped onto her, and they _thudded_ to the ground and the dragon's attack missed. She gave a small smile, but was confused. She died? Was this a... oh who knows- a fake premonition? Was she dreaming?

She got her answer though. Sting was red, and she didn't know why. "EEK!"

The dragon's claw had slightly ripped her clothing, in the most inconvenient spot. Her shirt was down, and so was her under top clothing. She wanted to slap him and say " _Perv!_ " but she decided not to. She took up the remain of her under tank top, and then tied it up. It covered the most embarrassing part though, nonetheless. Satisfied, she tried to get up. Then she remembered that Sting was on top of her, acting like a total perv and just staring. He remembered that too, so he got up and she got up. Then came another blow, she dodged it. There, methodically, she and Sting dodged and hit and dodged and hit. Then, the dragon was gone.

"We... we didn't slay it did we...?" she said sadly, watching the glittering ashes or whatever floating up and sitting down. She closed her eyes, feeling ashamed of herself. What would Wendy and Grandine say if they saw how pitiful she had been? Sting slowly wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face into his chest. It felt good. He whispered to her sullenly, "Stay with me for a few days?" She nodded, and then blushed. She pulled away for a moment. "But.. you don't have enough beds..."

"Just, er, sleep with me then." He sounded just like a perv, but she realized this was awkward for him too. He had never been in a relationship, and he was pretty new to the love business. He loved her, she loved him. It was perfect.

* * *

She woke up, and then turned red. She was still wearing her pajamas, thank god, but she was entirely entwined with Sting's warm body. She tried to shift, but his grip on her grew tighter. She sighed, tapping him on the head. His eyes half-opened, then he looked at the awkward situation. ' _Gods, if Gray had seen this, he would've been mad,'_ she thought. Then they both separated, and got dressed. She walked through the halls in a different outfit- a light blue long-sleeved dress that reached her knees, and white flats. She put up her hair like usual, then has on diamond earrings and the locket. She also had the ring from the locket on. When she entered the inn's dining area, she noticed the confused stares Sting and her got. She slid into a empty table, but Sting grabbed her hand and dragged her to the remainder of Team Sabertooth. She kept her head down. She could hear Olga and Rufus whispering when Sting went to get food for her and himself.

"I've never seen Sting like this, If I remember correctly." Rufus said. "I would bet anything that he slept with her last night." Olga nodded. "I'm sure that they have a relationship. Who knew that Sting was capable of liking someone. And that kiss at the end of the games- never knew he had it in him."

She put her head up, and expected Sting to suddenly walk away. But it was worse. When he came back, worry plagued his face more than a person who was anxious. And she could tell he was keeping something from her.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you liked Twice as Twinned Ch. 1! Ch. 2 won't be coming for a bit, I need to think about My Love Only Grows Ch. 2. Ideas have been wiped from me as of I know them! Thank you! Please R &R, follow and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE:

 _Sting rested his arms on the outside rim, practically glancing at the young girl who was two years younger than him, being teased by her boyfriend. He felt a pang in his heart._ 'Shut out the feelings...' _he thought frantically. It didn't happen. Her heart was in one place only: Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail, and winning the Grand Magic Games. He never knew if she liked him. He was pretty sure he was only thought of as her older brother, the only person she trusted._

 _The girl shot a glance at Sting. He quickly looked away, at Rufus. Rogue was lurking in the shadows, giving Sting a disapproving look. He could probably tell that Sting was watching the enemy, thinking about her everyday before he went to sleep. It was hard to let go, seeing as she already was dating someone. He remembered the promise he had made her- to become stronger for her. To show everyone that he was strong. Do it for her. He always kept his promises. And he wasn't going to fail to keep this one. Hopefully._

* * *

 _He smirked at Natsu. Of course, they would defend Minerva. His smirk faded a little when he saw the cold, harsh stare he was given from Yusa. She had tears in her eyes. She said, nearly crying, "How could you all be so evil? I thought... I thought you were better, Sting!" She gasped out sobs, lowering to the ground. Gray put a protective arm around her, and she buried her face into his chest. He glared at Sabertooth. Then, if his eyes didn't deceive him, he heard her heart pound. Loud. Horns grew on her head, wings of heartless fire grew on her back, and the dragon imprint from her dragon force grew. Her face was turning into the angelic form. Her body slowly grew scales, shiny and white. Sting and Erza where the only ones who knew, including Makarov. She was transforming into her ultimate dragon force- and if she kept on going like this, she would die._

 _Erza softly injected some pale-greenish stuff into her arm. She faded, and fell unconscious on the ground. Gray silently picked her up, and carried her away._

* * *

NOW:

He sat down, and she looked at what he got. Eggs, toast, and jelly. It was a quiet breakfast. After breakfast, they left. She saw a wagon, Wendy, and Natsu. Wendy gave him a meaningful look and they headed down. When Natsu saw them, he nearly punched Yusa. Wendy stopped him. "Hi, are you going back so early?" Wendy inquired.

"No, seeing you off." Yusa put lightly. "Where's Lucy and them?" Wendy knew what she meant. Gray reluctantly came out from behind the wagon, as did Lucy and Erza. She could tell they probably felt incomplete without her, especially Gray. She did say she'd stay with Sting for a bit... and she didn't want to go back on what she said.

* * *

"... _'Cause we got ourselves a pool_!" Sting yelled, jumping in right away. She giggled, and poked him. "You're going to get cold, just jumping in like that."

He grinned and pulled her in. " _Eek_!" She held on to his shoulders, then regained balance. Gray looked on ahead, obviously jealous. Soon after, Lector came running in.

"Hey guys! I don't know what happened... Frosch is gone!" After that, a huge fight started. Yukino and Yusa interrupted. "We have to find Frosch!" Sting looked at Yusa regretfully.

* * *

A girl walked in the guild. She had lovely brown hair, yellow-ish eyes, and wore a plain yellow dress with a cardigan. And red heels. She smiled sweetly, with malevolence behind it. She knew everything and her only goal- to destroy the lives of Gray Fullbuster, Sting Eucliffe, and Yusa.

Sting leaned forward. "What are you doing here? He said distastefully. She answered lovingly, leaning close to his face. "To join, of course." She giggled, and petted his cheek. He slapped her, and pulled Yusa close to him. She glanced at the girl. Obviously she was his life. He got up, and threw the words at her. "You can join, but stay away from me." She nodded yes and sat down next to Rogue. Rogue moved away a little bit away from her. She gave him a pouty look. But moved to a table with girls. They immediately welcomed her and they giggled and glanced at Sting and Rogue. Yusa could hear the words "OMG he is such a hottie! I wish I was Yusa..." "Rogue is so hot, too. Wish he'd show some more skin."

Nervously, Yusa glanced at the new girl. Sting released her. She ran out of the room, and Sting got off the master's seat and ran after her.

"Don't!" Yusa jumped, and looked behind her. "St-Sting?" Sting reached out for her, stumbling. "Why did you leave?"

Yusa opened her mouth, but then closed it. "I can't tell you." And with that, she turned around. Sting, unsatisfied, grabbed Yusa's midriff and pulled her in, turned her around, and stared at her. Yusa collapsed onto his body. He stared at her, eyes widened. "Oh no..."

Yusa was nearly dead. And that was because of the disease her dragon force was giving her.

* * *

Yusa woke up in a magic hospital, wizards who were nurses and doctors rushing around. She was strapped to a bed, and Team Natsu was around her. Wendy was racketing with sobs, saying everything was her fault. Yusa nearly wanted to cry too, seeing her younger sister in such pain. Gray stroked her head, a worried expression on his face. Erza just stared, Natsu just stared, but Lucy was asking about every ten seconds, "Will she be alright? What caused this?" Happy looked sadly at Yusa. She opened her eyes tentatively, and then Gray freaked out. "You weren't supposed to wake up yet...?!"

* * *

 **A/N: We'll find out soon enough about Yusa's condition. Ok, now, sneak peak magnificently at the next few chapters.**

 _"You're pregnant?!"_

 _Lucy and Erza stared shocked at Yusa. Gray looked shocked. And Sting... he nearly fainted. "Oh crap, oh crap..." Sting muttered. "I, er, didn't mean..."_

 _Yusa looked up, with straight face. "The baby is so powerful..." she said painfully. "We have another dragon slayer who's dragon force is my condition. Other than that, she's healthy. The only way to keep me from dying is a magic herb that is practically extinct."_


End file.
